


5 goats and a pony

by crazycatt71, Misst99



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst99/pseuds/Misst99
Summary: How many goats is Steve worth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	5 goats and a pony

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote with misst99. She gave me a long prompt, I just made sure it was all in the same tense and added the part with Tony at the end.

Steve walked in to the kitchen just in time to hear Bucky asking, "You saying I'm strange, Barton?"

"Well, you are best friends with Rogers, so....?"

"Hey!" Steve protested. “I'm not strange.”

Bucky turns and pats Steve's cheek, "Aw, baby. I still love ya. I'd give two whole goats for you."

Clint's eyes sparkle with mischief as he says, "That's an insult, Barnes. This fine specimen of all American beefcake is worth ten goats, at least."

Bucky frowns at him. "No one is worth ten goats. That's ridiculous. Four goats."

"Really, Buck? Thanks a lot."

Clint whacks Steve on the arm, "Hush. The grownups are talking. Eight goats."

Bucky ignores Steve's muttered," What grownups?" to narrow his eyes at Clint “Five goats" he counters.

"Seven goats"

"Five goats and a pony, that's my final offer."

Clint sticks his hand out to shake, "Deal"

As they shake on it Bucky side eyes Steve, "Hey Rogers, know where I can get a pony?"

Clint falls to the floor howling with laughter as Steve walks out flipping them off over his shoulder. "Fuck you guys, I'm going to find Tony."

“They were haggling over me.” Steve complains to Tony later in his lab.

“How much did you go for?” Tony asks with a grin.

“Five goats and a pony.” Steve grumbles, “Bucky doesn't even know where to get a pony.”

“I can fix that.” Tony tells him as he pulls out his phone.

He jumps out of reach when Steve lunges at him, then run giggling from the room with an angry super soldier hot on his heels.


End file.
